Computing systems have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Many computing systems, such as laptops, mobile phones, televisions and wearable devices come equipped with cameras. These cameras allow for many different useful features including taking pictures, recording videos, video conferencing and other features. As such, embedding cameras into electronic devices has become commonplace.
In some instances, however, the cameras embedded in these devices may be operated without the owner's knowledge. Indeed, malicious users may be able to execute software code on an unsuspecting user's device that allows the malicious user to control one or more of the electronic device's features, including the camera. In cases where this malicious software is installed on an electronic device, that device may be turned on surreptitiously, and may begin transmitting a video or photo feed to a remote destination (e.g. via WiFi or a cellular connection). Thus, a user's device may be video recording them or taking pictures of them without their permission and without their knowledge. This may lead to the public release of photographs or videos that were taken against the user's will.
If the user discovers the malicious software running on their device (e.g. via anti-virus software or by seeing a “camera on” indicator light), the user can take steps to turn the camera off and uninstall the malicious software. However, in many cases, the software is designed to run the camera in a stealth mode that does not initialize the “camera on” light. As such, the user may not know that they have any cause for concern, and may be entirely unaware that their camera is videoing or taking pictures of them. In some cases, this may go on for an extended amount of time. Many users are shocked to learn that such surreptitious use of their cameras is possible. However, such use is not only possible with current electronic devices, it has become commonplace.